True Colors
by TeddyLuver
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper. Just thinking about him made her head hurt. Some days she wanted to just reach out and slap that conceited look off his face, and other days... she just couldn't stop falling for him. Would she ever discover his true colors? Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know I'm being a bad girl and writing a one-shot instead of updating my multi-chapter stories like I should be. I just had to get this one-shot down though. My teachers decided they would make us all suffer the first two weeks back from break and give us humungous amounts of homework. :( So, updates might be a bit slow. **

**Plus, I'm taking the high school placement test this Saturday, so I have a lot of studying to do. Hopefully I'll get some updates in over the three day weekend! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, or any of the songs used in the story. What a sad life I live. **

* * *

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we are _so_ good." Sonny Munroe stomped out of the cafeteria, having just finished her daily - no, almost _hourly_ - fight with Chad Dylan Cooper. Rounding the corner, Sonny tried her hardest to maintain her angry demeanor and prevent the smile that was threatening to take over get out. Finally, she reached the safety of her dressing room. Sonny shut the door, plopped down on the couch, and let the goofy grin overtake her face.

Chad Dylan Cooper. Just thinking about him made Sonny's head hurt. He was so, so... complicated. One minute he would act like a total jerk, and the next he would be all sweet and thoughtful. Some days, Sonny wanted to slap that conceited look off of Chad's face, and other days... she would get lost in those sparkling eyes. Shaking these thoughts out of her head, Sonny reached into a closet and pulled out her favorite stress reliever - her guitar. Strumming a few cords experimentally, she began to sing a song that seemed to fit the mood.

"_I__t's just a little crush,_" she sang, her fingers strumming over the guitar in perfect melody. "_Not like a faint every time we touch. It's just some little thing. Not like everything I do depends on you._"

"You just can't hide your love for me, can you?" Startled, Sonny jerked upwards to see the blonde heartthrob himself standing in her doorway. How did he get the door open? She would have heard... wouldn't she? Unless she was too wrapped up to listen, which was entirely possible.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny spat back at him, her angry tone not coming out quite as she had expected. Chad laughed and sat down on the sofa next to Sonny.

"Relax, Munroe," he grinned adorably at her, causing Sonny to lose her train of thought. "I'm just messin' with you. By the way, you have a really nice voice." Sonny that Chad was complimenting her, something his rarely did, and that she should be grateful and thank him. However, she was too confused and frustrated to say anything. Chad's eyebrows knitted to get in confusion.

"Sonny?" he asked, sounding slightly... caring. (gasp!) "That was supposed to be a compliment, you know." Sonny still didn't say anything. "Hey, Sonny? Hello? Earth to Sonny!" Finally, Sonny spoke.

"I don't understand you," she said, sounding slightly defeated. Chad's looked more confused that ever.

"What?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" Sonny sighed.

"Chad, I don't understand you!" she repeated. "And it's driving me crazy. One moment you're acting like a conceited jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself, and then next moment you're acting like a sweet, thoughtful guy who does care about others. I can never tell what you're thinking or what you're going to do next! I don't know if it's because you're..." Sonny trailed off, sounding embarrassed. Chad chuckled.

"I'm not bipolar Sonny, if that's what you're wondering," he said smirking, and Sonny blushed slightly. "It's just... I have a reputation to protect."

"But why do you have to have that reputation?" Sonny persisted. "Why can't you just let your true colors shine through, Chad?"

"I can't do that Sonny," Chad replied, sounding sad.

"Why not?" Sonny asked, looking confused. Chad sighed dejectedly.

"I... I just can't," Chad's head dropped, and he looked so dejected that Sonny just had to take his hand in hers. She shivered slightly at the rush of electricity that traveled up her arm.

"But, why Chad? Why do you have this 'bad-boy' reputation?" Sonny asked gently. Chad's blue eyes met with her own and Sonny felt her breath hitch.

"Hollywood," Chad said, his voice bitter. "I knew I had to create this persona if I wanted to survive here. Everyone does. Except for you." Chad's eyes looked desperate. "Why Sonny? Why are you so different?" Sonny felt slightly taken aback by the intensity in his voice.

"Well... you just have to be yourself, Chad," Sonny replied. "If people don't accept you for who you are, that's their problem, not yours." Chad sighed again, then a rather forced smile came across his face.

"Thanks, Munroe," he smiled at Sonny, causing her heart to skip a beat. "For talking to me. By the way," he winked at her as he got up to leave. "You do have a really nice voice. I think I might talk to Marshall about getting you to sing on that show of yours." Sonny's eyes widened in horror and she opened her mouth in protest, but Chad just chuckled and strolled out.

"Chad, wait!" she called. When he didn't answer, Sonny sank down on the couch and groaned.

* * *

"So," Marshall said, sitting at his desk. The cast of So Random was in his office, ready to give him the ideas for the week's show. "What do you guys have for me?"

"Well, we came up with another great Annoying Girl sketch," Sonny said, handing Marshall the script. Marshall read over it, his grin growing bigger. At the end he burst into laughter.

"Oh, this is fantastic!" he cried, wiping his eyes. "Priceless! Great job, kids!" The cast grinned at each other.

"So, does this mean we can go?" Tawni interrupted. "I need my Tawni Time!"

"One second," Marshall said, looking at Sonny. "Chad came by earlier this week. He said something about you... singing..." Sonny turned bright red and began to mumble incoherently, internally cursing Chad.

"Sonny can sing?" Tawni asked, looking surprised.

"Apparently," Marshall replied. "So, why don't you sing something for us, kiddo? Maybe we can have you sing on the show! That would be great for the reviews!" Sonny twisted uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't really like performing in front of others. But with the rest of her cast blabbering excitedly about how great it would be, she couldn't really say no, could she?

"All right," she mumbled, then ran to her dressing room to get her guitar. On the way back, she ran into Chad. Literally.

"Ouch, watch it Munroe," he said, rubbing his head. Then he noticed the guitar case in her hands and a grin spread across his face. "Ah, I see Marshall got you to sing, eh?"

"Shut up," muttered Sonny. "It's your fault."

"Is it Sonny, is it really?"

"Yes, it is. Really." Sonny shot back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my cast."

"Mind if I tag along?" Chad asked smoothly, following her.

"Yes, I do." Sonny replied. "This is a So Random meeting. So Random members only." Chad rolled his eyes but allowed Sonny to go on. She ran the rest of the way back to Marshall's office.

"Go on Sonny, play something." Marshall encouraged.

"Uh, okay," Sonny replied, her throat slightly dry. "Uh, this is a song I wrote." Sonny strummed a few strings on her guitar and began to sing.

_I am confident, but I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonalds_

_Baby, that's just me _

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything Because of where I _

_Had my start and where I make my name_

_But everything's the same _

_In this la-la land machine _

_Who says, I can't wear my Converse with my dress? _

_Well baby, that's just me_

_Who says, I can't be single and have to go out and mingle_

_Well, baby, that's not me, no no no_

_Some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything because of where I _

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same _

_In this la-la land machine _

Sonny blushed as Nico and Grady began whooping and hollering. Even Tawni was clapping excitedly. Marshall looked just plain thrilled.

"Sonny, that was brilliant!" he exclaimed. "You _must_ sing on the show!" Sonny nodded nervously.

"Amazing!" Marshall gushed. "Spectacular! All right, you all may go." The cast poured out of the office, and Sonny ran into Chad again.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" she scolded, shocked. "Were you listening?" Chad looked kind of sheepish.

"Um, well, maybe... yes?" he glanced at her. Sonny just sighed in defeat. "But, you did sound amazing." Sonny smiled shyly.

"I really like the new side of you, Chad," she told him. "I think you really should just let go. Forget about your rep." Chad's smile dropped.

"Sonny..." he said. "You know I can't do that."

"Yes, you can!" Sonny insisted. Chad just shook his head and walked away. Sonny frowned, then smiled hugely as she got a great idea. Dashing into her dressing room, she screeched:

"I need some sheet music!!"

* * *

**Ha ha, left you at a cliffy, didn't I? Evil me. Don't worry, the next part will be up soon, I just thought this was too long of a one-shot. Ugh, there I go again! Curse me and my inability to write one-shots! This is exactly what happened with Secret Sonshine!**

**Don't worry, this will just be a two-shot. I hope. :P**

**By the way, the two songs used in this chapter are: ****_Crush _by Jennifer Paige and ****_La-la Land_ by Demi Lovato. **

**Reviews, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peeps! This two-shot is not as great as I expected... but I figured, it's only a two-shot, I'll just finish it. Reviews would be just peachy. :)**

**I changed the rating to T because... well, you'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the songs. **

* * *

"Let's get back to So Random!" the announcer blared. The audience cheered ecstatically as the curtains came up. A red swirling background showed up.

_Like nails on a blackboard or a yowling cat. Like a trash can beaten by a baseball bat. Like shattered glass or a rabid squirrel, nothing's more annoying than Annoying Girl! (Annoying Girl!) _

"I'm not annoying, you are!" Zora's bratty voice came from the screen. The background faded away to show Nico and Sonny enjoying a quiet stroll.

"Isn't this nice honey?" Sonny asked in her funny accent. Nico grimaced.

"I still wanted to see Girls in the City go Shopping 2," he grumbled.

"Now, now, sweetie," Sonny reprimanded him. "Let's enjoy this nice walk."

"Yeah..." Nico sighed, looking around. "I guess it is kind of peaceful. It's so quiet..." Suddenly a siren started blaring loudly. "Well, it was." Nico muttered.

"What is that honey?" Sonny asked, looking around. Finally, they caught sight of a police car. Zora, dressed as a police officer, was placing handcuffs on Grady.

"That should teach 'ya to walk your dog without a leash," she said, sounding overly bratty.

"It wasn't sundown yet!" protested Grady.

"Tell it to the judge," Zora cackled, shoving Grady into the police car. The sirens blared extremely loudly as they drove away. Nico and Sonny covered their ears.

"Thank goodness she's gone," Nico sighed in relief. He inhaled deeply and smiled. "Ah, would you get a whiff of that clean air?" Just then black fumes erupted everywhere around them. Nico and Sonny started coughing and wheezing. Once the smoke cleared, they could make out Zora sitting on a tall motorcycle.

"Hey there!" she screeched out, waving like a maniac. "Check out ol' Thunder here!" Zora thumped the motorcycle proudly.

"What the heck is that?!" yelled Nico, glaring daggers at Zora. "Get it away from here, you little brat!"

"Honey!" Sonny scolded him, looking shocked. "Let the little girl have her fun!" Nico's eyes widened in disblief.

"Fun?! FUN?! You call that roaring hunk of scrap metal FUN?!" he screeched. "I'll tell you what that is! That's a violation of noise and air pollution I tell you!" Nico started rambling loudly, while Sonny tried to shut him up.

Finally, Tawni, dressed as a park ranger, walked up to them.

"Excuse me," she said, pointing a flashlight at them. "I've had a lot of complaints from neighbors about you two being noisy. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the park." Sonny looked very put out at Nico.

"See?" she told him, leading him away. "I told you to be quiet! This is why we can't go anywhere anymore."

"This is an outrage!" Nico shouted, glaring at Zora and Sonny led him away.

"Yeesh," said Zora, revving up her motorbike. "Some people have no respect for the peace and serenity of nature." Tawni nodded in agreement, and Zora zoomed off, leaving a cloud of black smog behind.

_Like nails on a blackboard or a yowling cat. Like a trash can beaten by a baseball bat. Like shattered glass or a rabid squirrel, nothing's more annoying than Annoying Girl! (Annoying Girl!)_

The crowd cheered wildly as the curtains closed and Marshall and the cast stepped onstage.

"Thank you everyone!" Marshall called out as the cast bowed. "Before we end tonight, we have a special surprise for you all! So stay tuned... after this commercial break!" The curtains closed quickly.

Sonny went backstage to her mini-backstage dressing room. She quickly changed out of her sketch outfit and into dark skinny jeans and a red tank top and red flats. Tawni walked in and whistled.

"Girl, you are smokin'!" she exclaimed, and Sonny blushed. Tawni pulled up a chair and some makeup. "C'mon, let's prettify you!" Sonny smiled as Tawni began to expertly apply dark mascara and red lipstick. Suddenly, Sonny remembered there was something she had to do.

She pulled out her phone and began texting.

* * *

I sat on my couch in my apartment, munching on popcorn and watching So Random. Yes, I know, Chad Dylan Cooper does watch So Random. But hey, all those Chuckle City folks are MacKenzie Falls obsessors too, so we're even. Plus, this was the episode where Sonny was supposed to sing. That was not something I was gonna miss.

Despite how much I fought with her, I realized that I actually cared deeply for Sonny Munroe. She was the only one who could break through my Hollywood bad-boy facade and make me feel like Chad Cooper (yes, I did just leave out my middle name) the insecure boy who's greatest fear is getting his heart broken. I tried to deny it, but there was no use avoiding the truth: I loved Sonny Munroe.

Suddenly, a _ding!_ came from my cell phone, and the bubbly brunette's face appeared on the screen. Speak of the devil. I opened up her text.

**turn on ur tv 2 so random **

I already was. She didn't need to know that though. I quickly replied.

_y should i? _It wasn't long before I got a reply.

**just do it. **

_hmm... how bout no? _

**plz chad? 4 me? **Damn. How did she know how to get me?

_fine. _

**fine. **

_good. _

**good. **

_fine. _

**gtg now bi! ** I smirked to myself as I closed my phone.

"Let's get back to So Random!" I turned my attention back to the screen as Marshall walked out.

"Hello again everybody!" he said. "Before we say goodnight, we have a very special treat for you. Our very own Sonny Munroe is going to sing for us!" The crowd cheered as Sonny stepped onstage with her guitar.

My jaw dropped. She looked gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous. Her dark jeans and red tank top hugged her figure perfectly. The makeup on her face was not too much, it accented her natural beauty amazingly. Her brown curls hung around her face and her bright but nervous smile faced the crowd. She sat down on a small red stool and pulled the mike towards her.

"Hey everyone," she spoke into the mike, her voice slightly high. She took a deep breath and swallowed before speaking again. "I'm just going to sing a little song for you tonight. This song is dedicated to a blue-eyed someone very special to me. I hope you're listening, because I want you to know, it's okay to show your true self. I'll always love you for who you are."

My eyes widened and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my throat. Was she talking about me? She... loved me? Sonny beamed out at the camera.

"This song is for you, hotshot" she winked. Then she began to play her guitar and sing.

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness, inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

__

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

So sad eyes  
Discouraged now  
Realize

When this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors, true colors

_Cuz there's a shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Beautiful, like a rainbow_

To say the crowd went wild is totally cliché, but totally true. I was frozen, my eyes glued to the screen, unmoving. Sonny stood up and smiled nervously.

"Thank you all, thank you so much!" she called out, grinning. "Have a great night!"

Hearing Sonny's voice sort of snapped me out of my trance. I knew what I had to do.

I raced downstairs and drove as fast as I could to Condor Studios.

* * *

Chad ran down the halls of So Random, looking for Sonny. She wasn't in her dressing room, she wasn't backstage, he couldn't find her anywhere. He was just about to give up when he heard a voice.

"Looking for someone, Cooper?" Chad whirled around to see the exploding ball of sunshine leaning up against the wall, a smirk on her face. He took a quick breath when he saw how... _hot_ she looked.

"Sonny..." he breathed, walking towards her. "You're song... I... it..." Chad stammered breathlessly, and Sonny's smirk grew bigger.

"Yes?" she asked innocently, but her eyes gleamed mischievously. Chad found himself being entranced by those deep brown pools.

"I...I love you," he blurted out, then turned bright red. Sonny's eyes widened and she opened her mouth slightly, but closed it again in shock. When she didn't say anything, Chad lowered his gaze to the ground, ashamed and embarrassed. Of course she wasn't talking about him. Why would she?

"Um... well... I guess, I'll just... go now..." he mumbled, feeling tears spring to his eyes. _No no no! Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry! _He turned and shuffled away, his head hanging low.

"Wait!" Chad turned around to see Sonny running towards him, a smile on her face. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, hotshot," she smirked, before pulling his lips down to hers. Chad felt fireworks explode inside of him when Sonny's lips touched his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Sonny let out a small moan and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Chad pressed his tongue against Sonny's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted all too eagerly. Their tongues fought for dominance as the two teens let loose all of the passion they had for each other. Sonny moaned slightly again and pulled herself even closer to Chad.

Chad smirked and pulled away, gasping for air. Sonny was panting heavily, and slowly a blush crept across her cheeks.

"Well, well, well," Chad smirked huskily. "Who knew Little Miss Sonshine could be so... naughty? Maybe you need to show _your_ true colors, Munroe." Sonny blushed slightly but smirked back at him.

"Maybe I will," she replied, before connecting their lips in another passionate kiss.

* * *

**So... what did you think? I personally thought the ending was pretty good. The song is _True Colors _by Cyndi Lauper. **

**Reviews would be great! Thank you so much! **


End file.
